A Story to Tell
by Cross436
Summary: Piper Wright is always causing trouble. But this time, has she caused trouble for the wrong person? (Rated M, Language, bad summary 'cause this is a real short beginning, etc.)
Piper Wright never imagined she'd be spending Thursday afternoon like this. Being held hostage in her own home, while the world outside continued on like normal, for now. The man holding her hostage was the same man sitting next to her at the Dugout Inn just a few minutes earlier. Now, this man had her in a chokehold, but it didn't feel like he intended to kill her. If he was intent on ending her, he would've done it already. This man towered over her, at six feet five inches tall. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, taking Piper by surprise. Slowly losing consciousness, she blacked out.

When Piper came to, she wasn't in her office/home, Publick Occurrences, in Diamond City. She was far away from Diamond City. She was tied down, her legs and arms tied to her chair. "Damn it, let me go!" She shouted to the room while struggling to break free. Piper heard a low chuckle. "Stubborn, I'll give you that." A voice from the shadows spoke. Piper instantly stopped struggling, which was a feat of its own. Few were able to calm Piper down, even fewer able to quiet her down. The man behind the voice stepped out from the shadows, his steel gaze meeting her fierce stare. "I've met a lot of people, yet none of them are as stubborn as you, Piper. Well, maybe Whiskey Rose, but you don't know who she is." He continued. Piper studied the man's facial features closely. He had a "Lone Wanderer" beard going, his face was covered in scars, particularly around both of his dark brown eyes, although one of them seemed to have a soft blue glow to it; the right one specifically. His face was rugged and worn, like he'd been through storms that would skin a man alive. Other than that, his entire body was covered, head to toe. A long brown leather duster covered his arms and legs, he had dark blue jeans and boots on his legs and feet, and a tactical vest with various pouches hanging on for a shirt. Taking off his black fedora, he set it down on the edge of a filing cabinet. Pulling a chair from the shadows, he sat down in front of her, giving Piper a clear view of his face. Looking her dead in the eye, he started talking. "Do you know why I brought you to this empty shack in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere in the Commonwealth?" The man asked. "Cause you're my stalker who's obsessed with me?" Piper retorted sarcastically. A small chuckle and grin escaped the man's steel expression. "No." The man spoke before his expressionless gaze returned. "I brought you out here because you caused me quite a bit of trouble in Diamond City." He continued, pausing. "The trouble wasn't you calling me a synth, because I can tell you despite the glowing eye, I'm still human… mostly. The trouble was you calling attention to me. That man, sitting in the corner of the bar eyeing me? Gunners, I think they're called? Yeah, he was there for me. More specifically, the big-ass bounty on my head. All you did was confirm his suspicion." He finished, his brow furrowing. "Well hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you the trouble. But, and no offense, how'd you get into Diamond City in the first place if you're a wanted man?" Piper asked, giving the man the signature left eye brow raise. He smirked. "Cause not many want to pursue the man who reduced New Vegas to ashes, left both the NCR and Caesar's Legion in complete ruin, and has a kill count higher than all the Wasteland's creatures combined." He told Piper, to which she responded by keeping her eyebrow raised. "Sounds like you have quite the story to tell." She said, secretly hoping this man, who, despite kidnapping her and bounding her to a chair, would tell her the story of this "New Vegas" and these factions. "Quite the story indeed, Ms. Wright. But it's not one I care to tell."

 **Hey guys, Cross436 here. This little test piece (That's what I'm calling it) is based off of FNV and F04. The character is an OC, something of my design. If this test piece gets enough positive reviews and critiques, I may continue it. Anywho, thank you for giving my piece the time of day (or night), I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think. Peace.**


End file.
